


"You can kiss girls?!"

by homeboy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Silly, Silly one shot, Violet is dumb little gay, childish kiss, is this allowed? is this allowed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboy/pseuds/homeboy
Summary: Violet didn't know kissing girls was a thing.





	"You can kiss girls?!"

"You'd kiss james?"

Clementine crossed her arms and smirked.

"Mhmm"

Violet tilted her head her choppy side bangs following.

"Why? All he does is sit in Ms.Martins class and flick his hair to the side every 20 seconds."

"He's cute."

Violet furrowed her brows in thought. Yeah james was attractive but she wasn't attracted to him. She'd much rather watch Clementine put her hair up then him bite his nails all day.

"I mean I guess so. I guess he's just not my type."

Clementine dead panned at Violet.

"You say that about every guy."

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm 13! It's not like I'm gonna like boys right now."

The brunette pursed her lips to the side and theatrically tapped her chin.

"hmm. Violet..Violet..Violet"

Violet blushed at her name making it's way out of Clementine's mouth.

"Sophie."

Violet lightly pushed herself back and raised her brow.

"Sophie? I'd definitely kiss her but I can't she's a girl."

The hat-clad girl condescendingly shook her head.

"You can kiss girls."

Violet's heart lightly sped up. 

"Wait. what?"

"You can kiss. Girls?!"

"Yeah. I know right it's pretty cool." Clementine stated sarcastically with a smile.

She could feel her neck get hot.

Her whole life her grandma and the church had told her it was only a Boy and a Girl that could kiss.

Violet put her hand on her wrist for comfort.

"Do you wanna?"

She had to fight the urge to put her hands up to her mouth. The words came out faster than she had anticipated.

Clementine eyes were slightly wide for about 2 milliseconds. 

"why not. I mean we areee teenagers we can do like whatever we want now." she shrugged her shoulders and flutted her hand down and smiled.

Violet relaxed.

"right. But, like how do you? Like y'know."

Clementine picked Violets hands up and propped them over her own shoulders. Violet has always been naturally docile and Clementine has always been a determined type.

Clementine cupped her hand over Violet's cheek. She rubbed her thumb over Violet's lips and felt her breath hitch lightly.

She tilted her head and Violet followed.

She fluttered her eyes closed and softly mended with Violet's lips.

Violet tensed her shoulders and quickly relaxed into Clementine's lips. She's never felt this much adrenaline rush through her.

Clementine pulled away making sure to keep the kiss chaste.

"See? I told you you can." she beamed. 

"Holy shit!You really can!"


End file.
